La La La
by Mizzunderstood Girl
Summary: What I think Demi-Gods would sing if they had a chance  Review?
1. Miss Murder

**A/N I don't own the song**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>Leo=Bold<br>Percy=Normal

**This is what I brought you  
>This you can keep<br>This is what I brought  
>You may forget me<br>I promise to depart  
>Just promise one thing<br>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
>This is what I brought you<br>This you can keep  
>This is what I brought<br>You may forget me  
>I promised you my heart<br>Just promise to sing  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep<br>**Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
><strong>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep<br>**(Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**  
>This is what I thought<br>I thought you need me  
>This is what I thought<br>So think me naive  
>I promise you a heart<br>You promised to keep  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep<br>**Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
><strong>Kiss my eyes and lay me to<br>sleep  
><strong>(Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)

**Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>whoa-oh-ohh**

**With just a look they shook  
>And heavens bowed before him.<br>Simply a look can break your heart.  
>The stars that pierce the sky;<br>He left them all behind.  
>We're left to wonder why<br>He left us all behind.**

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
><strong>Hey Miss Murder can I?<strong>  
><strong>Make beauty stay if I,<strong>  
><strong>take my life?<strong>  
><strong>whoa-oh-ohh<strong>

**Dreams of his crash won't pass  
>Or how they all adored him.<br>Beauty will last when spiralled down.  
>The stars that mystify<br>He left them all behind.  
>And how his children cry<br>He left us all behind.**

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
><strong>Hey Miss Murder can I?<strong>  
><strong>Make beauty stay if I,<strong>  
><strong>take my life?<strong>  
><strong>whoa-oh-ohh<strong>

**What's the rift that twists  
>within this furthest mystery?<br>I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
>At the cost of love your ray of light<br>Will fizzle out without hope.  
>When the empty sand just flowing through our empty skin,<br>And we're searching for what we were promised.  
>Reaching for the golden ring we never let go,<br>They won't ever let us put our filthy hands upon it.  
><strong>

**Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>whoa-oh-ohh**

**Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>whoa-oh-ohh**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, the point of this was because**

**A) I'm bored**

**and**

**B) I wonder what Demi-gods would sing if they had a chance.**

**Review?**


	2. Into The Night

Poseidon=Bold

Underlined=Sally

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**  
><strong>It was love from above that could save me from hell<strong>  
><strong>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see<strong>  
><strong>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<strong>

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**  
><strong>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands<strong>  
><strong>And we sang<strong>

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
><strong>And the voices bang like the angels sing<strong>  
><strong>We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night<strong>  
><strong>Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night<strong>

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**  
><strong>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<strong>  
><strong>We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes<strong>  
><strong>The room left them moving between you and I<strong>

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**  
><strong>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night<strong>  
><strong>And we sang<strong>

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
><strong>And the voices bang like the angels sing<strong>  
><strong>We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night<strong>  
><strong>Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night<strong>  
><strong>Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night<strong>

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
><span>It was love from above that could save me from hell<span>  
><span>He had fire in her soul it was easy to see<span>  
><span>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<span>

There were drums in the air as he started to dance  
><span>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands<span>  
><span>And we sang<span>

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
><span>And the voices bang like the angels sing<span>  
><span>We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<span>  
><span>And we danced on into the night<span>  
><span>Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh<span>  
><span>And the voices bang like the angels sing<span>  
><span>We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<span>  
><span>And we danced on into the night<span>  
><span>Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<span>  
><span>Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<span>  
><span>Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<span>  
><span>And we danced on into the night<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the song**

**I don't own PJO**

**Please tell me how shit this is**


	3. Girlfriend

Underlined=Annabeth

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
><span>I don't like your girlfriend!<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>I think you need a new one<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I could be your girlfriend<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I know that you like me<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>I know it's not a secret<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I want to be your girlfriend<span>

You're so fine  
><span>I want you mine<span>  
><span>You're so delicious<span>  
><span>I think about you all the time<span>  
><span>You're so addictive<span>  
><span>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<span>  
><span>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious<span>  
><span>And Hell Yeah<span>  
><span>I'm the motherfucking princess<span>  
><span>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<span>

She's like so whatever  
><span>You could do so much better<span>  
><span>I think we should get together now<span>  
><span>And that's what everyone's talking about!<span>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
><span>I don't like your girlfriend!<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>I think you need a new one<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I could be your girlfriend<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I know that you like me<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>You know it's not a secret<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I want to be your girlfriend<span>

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
><span>And even when you look away I know you think of me<span>  
><span>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)<span>  
><span>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<span>  
><span>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear<span>  
><span>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<span>

She's like so whatever  
><span>You could do so much better<span>  
><span>I think we should get together now<span>  
><span>And that's what everyone's talking about!<span>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
><span>I don't like your girlfriend!<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>I think you need a new one<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I could be your girlfriend<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I know that you like me<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>You know it's not a secret<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I want to be your girlfriend<span>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
><span>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<span>  
><span>There's no other<span>  
><span>So when's it gonna sink in?<span>  
><span>She's so stupid<span>  
><span>What the hell were you thinking?<span>  
><span>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<span>  
><span>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<span>  
><span>There's no other<span>  
><span>So when's it gonna sink in?<span>  
><span>She's so stupid<span>  
><span>What the hell were you thinking?<span>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
><span>I don't like your girlfriend!<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>I think you need a new one<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I could be your girlfriend<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I know that you like me<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>You know it's not a secret<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey! You! You!<span>  
><span>I want to be your girlfriend<span>  
><span>No way! No way!<span>  
><span>Hey! Hey!<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the song!**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Please review and tell me how shit this is!**


	4. Everytime We Touch

Normal=Piper

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the song**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Please review and tell me how shit this is**


	5. Paralyzed

**A/N I don't own PJO**

**I don't own the song**

* * *

><p>Italic=Percy<p>

_i hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
>i wish it was cool in me<br>but so far has not been good  
>it's been shitty<br>and I feel awkward as I should  
>this club has got to be most pretensiously<br>since I thought you and me  
>well I am imaging a dark lit place<br>or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_  
><em>but I seem to be struck by you<em>  
><em>I wanna make you move<em>  
><em>cause you're standing still<em>  
><em>if your body matches what your eyes can do<em>  
><em>you'd probably move right through me<em>  
><em>on my way to you<em>

_i hold out for one more drink_  
><em>before I think I'm looking too desparately<em>  
><em>but far has not been fun<em>  
><em>I should just stay home<em>  
><em>if one thing really means one<em>  
><em>this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks<em>  
><em>that would be cool with me<em>  
><em>well I'm still imagining a dark lit place<em>  
><em>or your place or my place<em>

_I'm not paralyzed_  
><em>but I seem to be struck by you<em>  
><em>I wanna make you move<em>  
><em>because you're standing still<em>  
><em>if your body matches what your eyes can do<em>  
><em>you'd probably move right through me<em>  
><em>on my way to you<em>


	6. Tightrope

Annabeth=Bold

Selena=Italic

Piper=Normal

_I keep dreaming that I'm falling_  
><em>There's no safety net<em>  
><em>You look up with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Then you smile and walk away<em>  
><em>I guess that Freud would have an answer<em>  
><em>He'd say that I was twisted and<em>  
><em>Confused and just insane<em>  
><em>Couldn't blame him!<em>  
><em>I feel like lately all the things I took for granted<em>  
><em>Flipped and changed<em>  
><em>Now I'm losing grip again...<em>

Oh Oh  
>I'm walking a tightrope<br>Between who I love and what I know  
>Oh Oh<br>I'm watching the sharks lick their lips  
>As they circle far below...<p>

**I'd slip my skin and lose this face**  
><strong>If we could find a secret place to hide<strong>  
><strong>Say the words I need to hear and<strong>  
><strong>I would leave it all behind<strong>  
><strong>My psychic says she sees disaster<strong>  
><strong>My heart is begging that I take a giant leap of faith<strong>  
><strong>See are you really worth the risk<strong>  
><strong>Of losing everything I have<strong>  
><strong>For what might be one stupid kiss?<strong>

Oh Oh  
>I'm walking a tightrope<br>Between who I love and what I know  
>Oh Oh<br>I'm watching the sharks lick their lips  
>As they circle far below...<p>

**I don't know why it is that you won't say you love me**  
><strong>I don't know what it is<strong>

**I keep slipping back to you**  
><strong>When you're not good for me<strong>  
><strong>I keep wanting what I can't have<strong>  
><strong>Mr. Freud would you disagree?<strong>

Oh Oh  
>I'm walking a tightrope<br>Between who I love and what I know  
>Oh Oh<br>I'm watching the sharks lick their lips  
>As they circle far below...<p>

**I **_don't_ know** why **_it _is** that **_you_ won't** say **_you_ love** me**  
><em>I<em>** don't **know _what_** it **is _but_** this **tightrope's _got_** me**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the song**

**I don't own PJO**

**If you have any song suggestions please put it in the reviews**

**Review**


	7. Summer Paradise

normal=Percy

Oh, Oh  
>Take me back, take me back<br>Oh yeah  
>Back to summer paradise<br>My heart is sinking  
>As I'm lifting up<br>Above the clouds away from you  
>And I can't believe I'm leaving<br>Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do  
>But someday I will find my way back<br>To where your name Is written in the sand

Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta<br>Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<em><br>__  
><em>My soul is broken  
>Streets are frozen<br>I can't stop these feelings melting through  
>And I'd give away a thousand days, oh Just to have another one with you<br>What'd you say  
>Well real life can wait<br>We're crashing like waves  
>Playing in the sand<br>Holding your hand_  
><em>_  
><em>Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta<br>Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<p>

Yeah I remember summer mornings  
>And summer evenings<br>Now you're not next to me  
>And I am freezing<br>Was it real?  
>Oh baby tell me, was I dreaming?<br>How can you show me paradise,  
>When I'm leaving?<br>Now my heartbeat is sinking  
>Hope's shrinking<br>When I try to speak no words  
>Lip-syncing<br>Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
>Tell me that you care<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Someday I will find my way back  
>To where your name<br>Is written in the sand  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go<p>

Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta<br>Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>I remember where we first kissed<br>How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
>And how I've never ever felt so high<br>La-ta-ta-ta-ta  
>Tell me how to get back to<br>Back to summer paradise with you  
>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<br>Oh-oh I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh I'll be there in a heartbeat<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the song**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**


	8. Rumor Has It and Someone Like You

Reyna: Italic

Aphrodite: Normal

Drew: Bold.

_She, she ain't real  
>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history, or don't you remember?<br>Sure, she's got it all...  
>But baby, is that really what you want?<br>_  
><em>Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds<br>She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down  
>She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core,<br>Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore.  
><em>  
>Rumour has it<br>Rumour has it  
>Rumour has it<br>Rumour has it

**Don't forget me,  
>I beg,<br>I remember you said**

**I heard that you settled down,**  
><strong>That you found a girl and you're married now,<strong>  
><strong>I heard that your dreams came true,<strong>  
><strong>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>

Rumour has it  
>Rumour has it<br>Rumour has it  
>Rumour has it<p>

**Don't forget me,  
>I beg,<br>I remember you said**

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<strong><br>**  
><strong>Bless your soul,<br>you've got your head in the clouds!  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>and, boy, you're bringing me down.  
>You made my heart melt.<br>Yeah, I'm cold to the core.  
>But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for.<strong>

Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<p>

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said.**

Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<p>

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**  
>Nevermind, I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you two.<br>**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**  
><em>Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>  
><strong>Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the mash up**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Please review and tell me that this is bad because then I'll stop**


	9. A Funeral Of Hearts

Nico=Underlined

Love's the funeral of hearts  
><span>And an ode for cruelty<span>  
><span>When angels cry blood<span>  
><span>On flowers of evil in bloom<span>  
><span>The funeral of hearts<span>  
><span>And a plea for mercy<span>  
><span>When love is a gun<span>

Separating me from you  
><span>She was the sun shining upon<span>  
><span>The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail<span>  
><span>He was the moon painting you<span>  
><span>With its glow so vulnerable and pale<span>

Love's the funeral of hearts  
><span>And an ode for cruelty<span>  
><span>When angels cry blood<span>  
><span>On flowers of evil in bloom<span>  
><span>The funeral of hearts<span>  
><span>And a plea for mercy<span>  
><span>When love is a gun<span>  
><span>Separating me from you<span>

She was the wind carrying in  
><span>All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget<span>  
><span>He was the fire, restless and wild<span>  
><span>And you were like a moth to that flame<span>  
><span>The heretic seal beyond divine<span>  
><span>A prayer to a God who's deaf and blind<span>  
><span>The last rites for souls on fire<span>  
><span>Three little words and a question why<span>

Love's the funeral of hearts  
><span>And an ode for cruelty<span>  
><span>When angels cry blood<span>  
><span>On flowers of evil in bloom<span>  
><span>The funeral of hearts<span>  
><span>And a plea for mercy<span>  
><span>When love is a gun<span>  
><span>Separating me from you<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Someone left a review for a song for Nico so I chose this one**

**I don't own the song**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review**


	10. Hero

Bold =Travis

Normal=Katie

Underlined=both

**I'm just a step away**  
><strong>I'm just a breath away<strong>  
><strong>Losing my faith today<strong>  
>Falling off the edge today<p>

**I am just a man**  
><strong>Not superhuman<strong>  
>I'm not superhuman<br>**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**  
><strong>Just another family torn<br>**Falling from my faith today  
><strong>Just a step from the edge<strong>  
><strong>Just another day in the world we live<strong>  
>I<strong> need a hero to save me now<strong>  
><strong>I need a hero<br>**, save me now_  
><em>**I need a hero to save my life**  
><strong>A hero will save me<strong>just in time

**I've gotta fight today**  
><strong>To live another day<strong>  
><strong>Speaking my mind today<br>**My voice will be heard today  
><strong>I've gotta make a stand<strong>  
><strong>But I am just a man<strong>_  
><em>I'm not superhuman  
><strong>My voice will be heard today<strong>

**It's just another war**  
><strong>Just another family torn<strong>  
><strong>My voice will be heard today<strong>_  
><em>**It's just another kill**  
><strong>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<strong>

**I need a hero to save me now**  
><strong>I need a hero<strong>  
>save me now<br>**I need a hero to save my life**  
><strong>A hero will save me<strong>just in time  
><strong>I need a hero to save my life<strong>  
><strong>I need a hero,<strong> just in time  
><strong>Save me just in time<strong>  
><strong>Save me just in time<strong>

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
><span>Who's gonna help us survive?<span>_  
><em>**We're in the fight of our lives**  
>And we're not ready to die<br>**Who's gonna** **fight for the weak?**_  
><em>**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_  
><em>**I've got a hero,** I've got a hero_  
><em>**Living in me  
><strong>I'm gonna fight for what's right  
><span>Today I'm speaking my mind<span>_  
><em>**And if it kills me tonight**_  
><em>I will be ready to die  
><strong>A hero's not afraid to give his life<strong>  
><span>A hero's gonna save me just in time<span>

**I need a hero to save me now**  
><strong>I need a hero<strong>,  
>save me now<br>**I need a hero to save my life**  
><strong>A hero will save me<strong> just in time  
>I need a hero<em><br>_**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**  
><strong>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>**I need a hero_  
><em>**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**  
><strong>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<strong>  
><strong>I've got a hero<strong>

I need a hero  
><span>A hero's gonna save me just in time<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own the song**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**


End file.
